Danny who?
by tylynn9234
Summary: Okay guys this is kinda revamped! Had to add a chapter that I thought I did add...sorry, new to this! Here's what could happen since Danny messed up and let's see a jealous Danny. Post DOA. Some strong language, but hey, she was cheated on!
1. Chapter 1

So, most of us are pissed off at Danny no matter how much we love him! We're still pissed off. He messed up! I'm sick and tired of reading stories of Lindsay being so weak and seeming unable to move on! I'm a huge D/L fan but here's a story that reaches out to the other mad fans.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own the show or its characters so don't sue.

Chapter 1

"What a jack ass."

"You don't have to say that…"

" I'm serious and I can't say it enough."

Lindsay gave Flack a weak smile, "You don't have to say it because, believe me, I know."

" Linds…I feel I should be making some excuse for Danny's behavior and try to pawn off the lame excuse of his guilt about Ruben, but…"

" But guilt shouldn't have been the reason he slept with her."

Don nodded glad that Lindsay was pulling the words he just couldn't get out. His own guilt was clouding him over and his judgment as he pulled the stoic Lindsay in for a hug. He was getting really worried about the monotonous way she was carrying herself ever since Danny told her what happened between him and Rikki. He breathed in the scent of her hair for his comfort more than hers. Since the day she revealed the reason behind the tension between her and Danny in that eerily calm way he felt as if he lost both of his best friends. He couldn't look at Danny without wanting to do physical harm to him. However, he was grateful that Lindsay's been confiding in him. They'd both been working over time in and out of the lab to check up on Danny and cover for him when needed and surged a different bond without knowing.

How does he do this to her? Don asked himself while holding the sweet smelling Montana native.

Why did he do this to her?

"Don, thanks for all this but I'm good," Lindsay said pulling away from the hug.

"What…?"

"I'm really not this fragile flower people keep making myself out to be."

"I know that, Linds, but…"

"I'll be fine, really! I was Lindsay Monroe before Messer and I'll be her after," Lindsay Monroe said with forced conviction.

"I never said…" Don tried to interject.

"Don't you have a date, Don? Or maybe you would if you weren't such a chicken with Ang…"

Lindsay's rambling was silenced by Don's short kiss. Nothing romantic and lasting about five seconds but enough to leave both shaken.

"Wow, is that how you make all your friends feel better?" Lindsay tried breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Wow, how much more cliché can I get, she thought.

"Lindsay, I was trying to get you to shut up for a minute so I can tell you I'm not here because I pity you, but because I want to be here." Don said grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking lightly.

"But,"

Don promptly used his method of shutting her up once again.

"I'm gonna get on the phone order us some food and then we're gonna sit on this couch and talk about whatever or not talk at all, got it?" he asked.

Lindsay just nodded not trusting herself to form coherent sentences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm going to show him I'm fine. I'm going to make it seem like this didn't affect me at all, thought Lindsay as she made her way to the crime scene.

She saw Danny struggling with the camera and evidence and quickly swallowed the rage that overcame her.

"Here, Messer, I'll take pictures while you test that area for blood," Lindsay couldn't look him in the eyes but was proud of herself for keeping the emotion out of her voice.

"Oh, okay, um," Danny stuttered obviously surprised that she was even talking to him fumbling with the evidence and almost dropping everything.

"Let go of the camera, Danny, I'll take the pictures," Lindsay said a little more slowly this time with a complacent smile.

The two worked in silence as they processed the crime scene. Lindsay would catch Danny leaning in to examine evidence and lightly smelling her hair. He loved doing that joking that that was the only contact she would allow him during work.

Well, that's the only contact he'll have now, she thought with a sad smile.

Danny noticed the small smile on her lips and the sudden brightness of her composure and had hope. He leaned in again to see if he imagined it but Lindsay stood up quickly. He looked in the direction of her smile and saw Don coming over ignoring the other officers trying to get his attention.

What the-, no way Danny thought. He shook his head at the ridiculous thoughts going thought his head. Don didn't have the slightest interest in Lindsay, definitely not his type. Danny inwardly cringed at the irony of it.

"Look at you! Only 10 in the morning and already you're well on your way to destroying him," Flack said with a warm smile.

He quickly scanned Lindsay's whole body and ended on her smiling face. She definitely looked better and happier. Don liked to think he helped with that and hoped she would let him continue. The young detective had some passionate sex in his past but the short friendly kisses the two had shared went much deeper than anything he's experienced.

"Don, I don't want to 'destroy him.' I just want to look as happy as possible so it kills him that I'm freakin' awesome without him." Geez, could her smile get any bigger. Calm down, girl, you're using these feelings he gives you to uplift your beaten self- esteem. But, damn, he can kiss!

"Whatever you're doing it's working cause he's pissed!" Don didn't need his years as a detective to notice Danny's huffing and puffing and his deliberate commotion to get the attention of his EX girlfriend.

Lindsay smiled smugly. He really was helping with her attitude and self-esteem.

Geez, that smile is gonna do me in, Don cleared his throat.

"Well, Hawkes ran in the DNA before you got here. There was a small amount," he was interrupted by Danny.

"It's cool, Don, I got it. The Doc collected half a dozen samples…"Danny droned on. Lindsay looked back and gave Don a small smile and cute wink.

Don let out the breath he was holding. Down boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What a pain in the ass. I can't believe that rat," Lindsay muttered as she looked through stomach contents.

"Monroe, who are you threatening and should I be worried?" Flack walked in dropping the case file on the table.

"The inspector breathing down our necks told Mac about a little incident that went on in the lab. Given she had a reason and she is here to reinstate the lab she didn't need to make it sound like I broke the law. Danny was right there! Still not a good excuse and I told Mac that, but UGH! What the hell are you smiling at?" she demanded.

"It's good to see you showing emotion, even if it is anger. I was, uh, kinda worried about you there," Don't couldn't help smiling looking down into those angry brown eyes.

"Well, Detective Flack, that's damn sweet of you," Lindsay said with clenched teeth.

"Linds, don't worry about her. The lab has one of the best reputations in the city and like you said Danny was there. What did Mac have to say?" Don said rubbing her shoulders.

"He said he was worried about me more than the evidence but I shouldn't let my personal life affect my work." Lindsay hung her head in shame.

"What is with everyone and worrying about me!" she suddenly blurted out angrily.

"I'm fine! I'm just another girl who fell for the charming cop and we broke up! Really, that's it, that's what happened. I'm fine! Wow, my head's spinning." She sat down and put her head between her knees.

Don's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You're getting this 'showing your emotions' thing down. Come on, let's go get some coffee."

Danny watched them walk away, Lindsay and Flack exchanging a secret smile.

It was my fault, he thought.

I shouldn't have said anything to her during work. I shouldn't have upset her.

Danny walked down the hallway and knocked on Mac's door. After getting the okay he walked in and sat down. With too much energy he got up again and started pacing.

Mac watched the erratic movements of the young detective with slight amusement.

"Hey, Danny. What's up?" Mac asked cautiously.

"Mac, I just wanna say…"

"Yes?"

"Mac, see this is the thing…"

"Yes, Danny, what's the thing?"

"Mac, it was my fault!" Danny finally blurted out.

"What is it this time?" Mac asked with a small smile.

"It wasn't Lindsay's fault that she left that evidence, and did she really leave that evidence? I mean really, I was right there! Are you sure that inspector just didn't want to give this lab a perfect review? You know Lindsay would never do that but I was there and I'm such a jack ass and I said something to set her off and -"

"Danny! I have already had this talk with Lindsay and she admitted that she should have never done that. She also promised that she will keep her personal life from messing with work and I really suggest you do the same. Now, why don't you use that pent up energy you obviously have towards DNA and hair samples."

Mac shook his head with exasperation as Danny walked out of the office. What is going on in this lab?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I accidentally reposted the third chapter. Still kinda new! Thanks for the reviews guys!

"This guy is a serious freak," declared Danny as he set down the DNA results.

"Agreed," muttered Lindsay.

"Alright, well I gotta run these down to Flack he's in interrogation with the guy right now."

"I'll go!" Lindsay blurted out a little too loudly.

"Umm, no seriously, Linds, I'll go." Danny insisted.

"Danny, I was on my way over there anyways and I have to ask Flack something while I'm there," Lindsay said grabbing the file.

"Why can't you just call him and ask him?" But the petite brunette was already out the door.

Oh, that is it, thought Danny. I am having a talk with Flack as soon as I can get him away from my girlfriend.

Well, unfortunately my EX girlfriend but hell if Don thinks he has a chance.

Lindsay knocked on the interrogation room glass. She watched as Don stepped away from the confident looking suspect.

"My favorite detective! Tell me you have something for me cause this guy isn't breaking and I'm about to break his face."

"I sure do and I heard you call Mac your favorite detective this morning," Lindsay handed him the results.

"Yeah, but I mean it with you. This is great he can't talk his way out of DNA. Wanna come in and spew some scientific facts and procedures at him so he stutters and cries?" Don asked.

Lindsay loved the excited almost boy like look that came over Don when he knew he was so close to breaking a suspect. It was infectious.

"Nah, I'll leave the fun to you. But hey, when you're done with that can you call me I have something to ask you.

"You can ask me now that guy's needs more time to sweat anyways. What's up?" Don was loving the refreshed look Lindsay was sporting recently. And the sweet little blush currently working up her neck certainly didn't hurt the cute picture she made.

The young detective stopped questioning the weird feelings and stopped trying to fight them. They were here and he just needed to learn to deal.

"Okay, so you know that raffle we had going on last month? I won that dinner for two at Nobu and I totally forgot it was tomorrow night. I was wondering, you know, if you get off early enough and you have a nice enough suit." Well, that's a whole of rambling, Monroe. Pull yourself together.

"Let me start over. Don, would you like to accompany me to this fancy shmancy restaurant tomorrow?"

Don let out the shaky breath he was holding ever since she started to ask,

"Top notch food with a grade A date, of course I'll go. I know you asked but I'm still gonna pick you up." Can you sound any cheesier, Flack?

They shared a huge smile and were reluctant to break contact.

"You have fun with the suspect now. I'll talk to you later." Lindsay walked away but not before she glanced back to find Don watching her. A thrill crept up her spine at the knowledge that Donald Flack was checking her out.

Don looked at the suspect through the one-way glass but his thoughts were far from the case.

Should I feel bad because she was Danny's?

No, he messed that up. It was his fault.

That being the case, he's still a friend. You never go out with a friend's ex.

Right?

Many conflicting thoughts and they all need to be put on the back burner.

Okay, serious and scary face on.

The detective walked back into the tiny room to the job at hand.

So…sorry this is kinda short and not very exciting but I'm kinda waiting for the next episode to affect my progress in this story. Thanks for the comments and for adding this story to your favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, guys

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And so sorry about the whole repeating the third chapter thing! Still new to this.

So, here's the "date" between Lindsay and Flack but don't worry guys I won't let them move to fast!

"Lindsay Monroe! I thought you got out of here 3 hours ago, what's up? You look nice by the way." Lindsay shook her head with amusement. Leave it to Mac to compliment her as a side note.

"Hey, Mac. I went home and remembered something about a previous case I heard about and want to test the clothes for GSR on the hem of the dress."

Ever since she left the evidence unattended in front of the investigator, Lindsay would sometimes go back to the lab after her shift and go through the evidence again and again. This had not passed Mac's notice.

"Don't you have that dinner tonight?" Lindsay was wearing a sleek black pencil tube dress that erased all memories of her usual conservative look.

"Yeah, but Don understands and he's going to meet me here. I won't be long Mac I think we're finally getting somewhere with this case," the CSI called over her shoulder as she headed toward the lab.

Mac chuckled. And they think I'm a workaholic.

"Lindsay, you look nice," Danny remarked in a cool polite tone. It didn't take a detective to figure out she was going somewhere nice with someone nice.

"Yeah, I've got that dinner tonight. Thanks for reminding me by the way, I totally forgot about that thing," Lindsay tried to hide her smirk. Being vindictive wasn't her style but it felt damn good.

"Oh, so you're going alone or are you taking a friend or someone like a friend," Danny just couldn't pull off nonchalance.

"I'm taking Don. I wanted to go with someone I could be comfortable with since I'll be in a dress and in an environment I'm not," Lindsay shrugged. The way she was feeling pulling off indifference was easy.

"Don, huh? Lindsay, even with all that went down I would have still gone with you. You didn't have to go and ask Flack."

"I said I wanted to go with someone I was comfortable with. And you make it seem like Don's doing me a favor! He wanted to go with me." Lindsay brushed past a stunned Danny and went back to the lab.

"Flack, we need to talk, man."

"Messer, before you say anything, and I do know what you're gonna say, she asked me and I'm going with her as a friend. By the way, have you seen my new girlfriend anywhere?" Don chuckled at the menacing look he was given. It was easier to joke around than to fully admit to the feelings for the brunette CSI.

"Flack, she's…that's my girl. She might not think she is but that's how I see her."

"Yeah, she's your girl, is she? Did you expect your "girl" to sit back and let you cheat on her? Interesting, I didn't think you could get this cocky, Messer." Don tried to keep the anger out of his voice but couldn't help it when he thought back to Lindsay's face void of expression when she told him what Danny had done.

"I messed up, man, and believe me I'm not gonna let up on me and Lindsay. She loves me, that much she told me. I believe I can get her back, but I can't do that with you offering your shoulder or whatever you're doing" Danny was ready to fight if need be.

"I'm being her friend. And maybe you're just a little self conscious about this whole thing because you know if me and her ever…I would never do what you did." Don said through gritted teeth. The idea of sweet Lindsay falling for a cheater pissed him off.

"Look," but Danny was interrupted.

"Don! Didn't know you were here, let me just get my poor excuse for a jacket. I could wear something warmer but it would hide this dress." Lindsay winked and headed toward her office.

Don cleared his throat. The black dress went down to her knees but hugged every curve. Curves that Don was better off not knowing she had.

"I didn't know friends looked at friends that way when they walk away."

Don was brought back by Danny's snide comment.

"Hey, I'm a man." He said and strutted towards the elevator.

"Nice place," Don commented as they were being seated.

"What were you and Danny talking about before I interrupted?" Lindsay blurted out.

"You do get to the point, don't you? I think you know, Linds," Don resigned himself to a long night. He was expecting this.

"I just don't want him making you feel guilty and making you feel as if you're the middle man," Lindsay insisted.

"Whatever is between you is between you. I should tell you that Danny did talk to me and made it a point to underline his plan to get you back. Almost a warning it seemed." Lindsay scoffed.

"Good luck with that, Messer." She muttered.

"That's what I thought and even though I'm his friend I didn't mind seeing him squirm as I rubbed his cheating in his face," Don smiled at the memory.

"Well, whatever, I just wanted to ask you that cause I didn't want that hanging over the evening. I'm going to drop it now though," Lindsay drummed up her most charming smile.

Don's blue eyes twinkled, she was trying to convince herself more than him. He reached across the table for her hand and made sure her eyes were on him.

"Lindsay, I'm here for you and if you need to talk about it we'll talk. So out with it."

Lindsay's smile became genuine then.

"Thanks, Don. I'm good, seriously, though. So, what is going on with you and Angell?" Lindsay ignored the stab of jealousy.

"Oh, no. We're not turning the tables. We're going to have a nice dinner as if we're normal people on a date," Don smile mischievously, "So, what do you do for a living?"

Lindsay smiled with renewed excitement for the best first date.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, guys!

"I can't help but feel for the girl," Lindsay sighed as Paula Tolomeo was taken away.

"The fact that she lost so much weight should have been her ultimate revenge," Don trailed off as he saw Danny headed towards them.

"Flack, wanna go to that bar we were supposed to go to after the game?"

"Um…actually,"

"You should go, Don. I'm tired anyway," Lindsay said hurriedly.

"You guys were gonna do something? Oh…I'll," the beaten tone that Danny was using pulled at her. She quickly shook it off.

"No, this is good. I'm seriously tired," she quickly reassured.

Don gave her a probing look, she looked back and motioned with a quick nod towards Danny.

"I'll call you later," she added with small satisfaction.

That rainy night...

"Hey, Linds…wait are you in a cab?!" Don asked furiously.

"No, I'm in the station waiting for the number 9. Don, he called me," Lindsay was close to tears. She blinked them away, no way were they going to help right now.

She heard Don give deep sigh, "I had a feeling he would. He's been walking around like a zombie. Are you okay?"

"I'm confused. It's so hard to love him, not be with him, and work with him all at once." Don tried to ignore the stab of jealousy at her mention of love.

"What I'm not confused about," she continued, "is what he did and what that means for us. Hey, what are you doing right now?" she quickly added.

"Oh, I'm heading into the precinct and catch up on some paperwork," it was a lie. He could feel himself pull away from her. Did he really want to be involved with a woman who still had such deep feelings for a friend?

"Okay, then I'll see you later, tomorrow? The deli next to your place?"

"Um, yeah I forgot about that. I offered to go into to work tomorrow, this cabbie killer case is raining down on Mac." Another lie. This is the best for her, right? No, this was best for both of them.

"Uh huh. Then I'll see you when I see you." Lindsay hung up quickly.

Don slammed his phone on the desk. Did he think that pitiful trick would work on Lindsay? It may have worked in the past when he wanted to back off from other females but Lindsay was much smarter.

He ran through the rain. He was not letting her think another guy had just stepped out on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

"Lindsay." Don whispered at the door of her office.

"Oh, hey, Don. We're all going to the pub down the street with Mac. He definitely deserves a pint or two. He's talking to 'Joe's' wife right now. Are you coming?" Can I possibly ramble on even more, she thought to herself.

"Um, you got my flowers. That's good I thought maybe they got lost or maybe you hadn't noticed them." He glanced at the bouquet of lilies on her desk.

She gave him a slight smile, "Of course I noticed them, they're lovely, but unnecessary. Thank you, though." She brushed past him with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I don't want your thanks and I don't want to go down to the pub, though I'm glad Mac's alright. I want an evening alone with just you and I want to explain myself to you. I'm not Messer who would leave you without an explanation." Don was close to yelling but he had to get it out.

"I know you, Linds. I know what you're thinking and what you think I'm doing but it's far from the truth. I'm not backing away from you. The thought crossed my mind when I thought that Danny was the only one you wanted. I thought maybe you needed space from me to figure all this out but never the other way around." Don exhaled slowly.

Lindsay didn't say anything for a good thirty seconds as she absorbed the weighty information that was just handed to her.

"Okay, Don you're right, you do know me. You did know that that was what I was thinking. Then why blow me off? I wasn't saying that Danny was my choice. I don't even think he is a choice. I was telling you what transpired because even with all this uncertainty between us you're my friend. "

"I know, but honestly…"Don looked around as if suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Uh-huh…"Lindsay urged on.

"Um, no. If you want me to finish that statement we'll have to be alone. In semi romantic surroundings." Don's charming smile lit up his face.

"Well, why don't we make an appearance at the pub that way you have time to think of that semi romantic place." Lindsay's hope was slowly surging despite her reluctance.


	8. Chapter 8

"How about a walk down Broadway?" Don whispered in Lindsay's ear.

She smiled knowing he had been concentrating on both the conversations around him and thinking quickly about a place for their talk.

"Broadway? Is that semi-romantic?" she asked coyly.

"I think so. Just before the curtains fall there's a little calm before the theater goers start storming out. And maybe not in the least bit romantic but it might be a nice place we can talk and walk. I need to walk I've been anxious about this impending conversation."

Lindsay was thrilled that she could make this bad ass detective nervous. She smiled into his eyes trying to convey to him that she was the last person he should be nervous around.

Danny observed the play by play and secretly toasted his hope of getting Lindsay back goodbye. No hope when she smiled up at another man like that.

The detectives said their goodbyes and finally made it out. The cab ride was filled with idle conversations, catching up on the not so important details of their life. Football was a hot topic since for some reason Lindsay was a huge San Diego Chargers fan and Flack of course was a Giants fan.

"Chargers were on their game when they whooped the Raiders…" Lindsay faltered as she realized they were at their destination. Her hands started to sweat and nervousness took over.

Don smirked. It's her turn to be anxious. He opened the door and quickly claimed her hand as she got out. He held on not intending to let go for the entire walk.

Lindsay laughed nervously, "So should we continue on with the small talk or…"

"I was jealous. That's why I almost backed out. Note the word almost. I wanted to be noble and give you that space but when you hung up I knew I blew it. I ran out hoping to catch you just as you arrived at your place and I was going over in my mind what I was going to say. Then the cabbie killer bullshit, then Mac. You don't like the whole flowers get up but I wanted to send you something that would make you think of me and reassure you that I hadn't forgotten you. There hasn't been a good time for this, I know, but I want there to be time. This is important and I wanted to make time for this. Who knows what this city will throw us next? I was jealous."

Lindsay started cracking up as it sounded like Don was just about to repeat his whole monologue.

"Wow, you have practiced this haven't you?"

"Yes, but that does not make it any less sincere."

"Stop right there, Don. I know you mean it and thank you so much for telling me all that. I needed to hear every word of that."

Don mumbled his dislike of her thanks.

"I know you don't need my thanks and that's cause you're a damn good guy," Lindsay chuckled at the whole situation.

"I think I had more of the speech but it's all jumbled in my head. I just need to know where you stand with the whole me and Danny thing and I think you need to know even more. But you need time for that, and I'm not just being noble about that too. We both need time." Don relaxed his hold on Lindsay's hand as the tension eased on out of his body.

Lindsay, however, had different plans and tightened her hold and spun him toward her. She tilted her head up to his and with a smile met her lips with his. The two crime fighters sharing a kiss in front of the Palace Theater were oblivious to all else including the mass that was surging around them.

They broke from the kiss laughing as they became aware of their surroundings and quickly hailed a cab before they were all taken.

"Well, that was a better outcome than I hoped for," Don turned on his charm as they settled into the taxi.

"You're right though we need time for different reasons. But damn it feels good to know we're on the same page." Lindsay giggled as she threw her arms around him. There was nothing lover like about the embrace but it felt good to be able to hold and touch him even just as friends. Friends first. That's what they were and they had very good potential to be so much more.

Okay, readers, I went a little cheesy on this one but I wanted to show that side of Flack. Please let me know how you liked it and I would love some feedback on how to continue this or should I just stop right there.


End file.
